fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Eeuwige Strijd
thumb|De cover. thumb|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! Welkom Dit is het vervolg op Het Symbool van de Koningen. Ik raad je aan om dat deel eerst te lezen. Veel plezier! Tips, opmerkingen en verzoeken zijn altijd welkom. Linkjes Personages: Ringo Boltian Luca Afbeeldingen: Kaarten Info: Over deze fanon Over de vorige fanon Eeuwige Strijd Proloog: Opstand Boltian gaapte, rekte zich uit en rolde zich weer op naast Luca. Wat had hem wakker gemaakt? Plotseling hoorde hij het weer. Getik tegen het ijs. Pootstappen. Hij sprong overeind en voelde hoe zijn poten ijzig werden. Als het een indringer was, stond hij klaar om hem een lesje te leren. Bij het zien van de nieuwkomer viel zijn bek open van verbazing. ‘Wat? Myo, wat doe jij hier?!’ De reuzenpanda lachte. ‘Goed je te -brr- zien…’ Snel rende hij op zijn vriendin af. ‘Neem wat Koningswater!’ drong hij aan. ‘Dan kom je weer op krachten!’ Ze schudde resoluut haar kop. ‘Nee. Dat water is voor koningen, niet voor dieren die hier komen schuilen.’ De witte wolf zuchtte. ‘Luister. Ik weet dat je niet zomaar een lange reis hebt gemaakt, er moet iets aan de hand zijn.’ Er klonk een enorme gaap, en toen een kreet. ‘Wie is dat?!’ Luca is wakker! Dit loopt helemaal uit de hand, dacht Boltian koortsachtig. ‘Dit is… eh… dit is Myo’, hakkelde hij. ‘Myo, dit is mijn leerling, Luca. Na mij zal zij de Koningsgrot bewaken.’ De panda gromde geamuseerd. ‘Ná jou? Je bent onsterfelijk geworden, weet je nog?’ Boltian schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee. Ik kan niet van ouderdom sterven, maar nog wel’, hij huiverde even, ‘vermoord worden.’ ‘Wie zou jou willen vermoorden?’ vroeg Luca ademloos. ‘Ik denk dat Myo dat ons komt vertellen’, bromde hij somber. Alle twee keken ze verbaasd naar hem. Ach kom op, ze weten toch dat ik soms voorspellende dromen heb?! Nu gromde Myo: ‘Nou, eigenlijk is het veel erger dan dat.’ Ze pauzeerde even, en Boltian hield zijn adem in. ‘Ehhh… wat dan?’ Ze slikte. ‘Het Vuurrijk heeft het Houtrijk overgenomen. En Ying wil zijn macht uitbreiden.’ Hoofdstuk 1: Spanning Ringo’s hart bonsde toen hij met Boltian meeliep, naar een kleine ruimte tussen enkele bamboestengels. ‘Na lang overleg hebben wij besloten dat…’ mompelde Myo. Het bleef enkele ogenblikken stil. ‘Je lid wordt!’ gooide Luca eruit. Met stralende ogen keek ze neer op Ringo. De jonge wasbeer sprong een gat in de lucht. ‘Echt?’ hijgde hij. Juhi knikte goedkeurend. ‘Ja. Hij toont geen teken van overmoed, trouwens’, voegde de olifant eraan toe. Ringo lachte. ‘Ik dacht dat ik gezakt was, om eerlijk te zijn.’ Toen de vier verzetsleden hem allemaal hartelijk welkom hadden gezegd, riep Boltian om de aandacht. ‘Nu moet je de eed afleggen. Dat zal je, volgens onze traditie, doen in de grot achter de waterval.’ ‘Jullie geheime schuilplaats’, fluisterde hij opgewonden. Luca snorde. ‘Nee, Ringo. Ónze geheime schuilplaats, nu!’ Boltian keek haar streng aan. ‘Luca, hij moet de eed nog afleggen.’ Het sneeuwluipaard knikte ernstig. ‘Oh ja, dat was ik vergeten, sorry!’ Ze glimlachte en draafde vooruit, samen met Myo en Juhi. Ringo keek even verbaasd naar een bamboestengel. ‘Hé? Wat is dat?’ Op de stengel waren twee ovalen gekrast. Boltian zuchtte en keek de wasbeer aan. ‘Dat is het Symbool van de Koningen. De twee ovalen stellen ogen voor, die over je waken.’ ‘Net zoals een koning over zijn rijk waakt!’ vulde Ringo aan. ‘Dit symbool staat ook in Malhoudi’s grot, in het paleis. Ik dacht al dat ik het herkende!’ De witte wolf zuchtte. ‘Soms wordt er een bijeenkomst gehouden in de Koningsgrot. Daar drinken nieuwe koningen van het magische water, en nieuwe raadsleden worden daar voorgesteld aan de rest.’ Boltians ogen schitterden. ‘Ooit zat ik in de Raad der Wijzen van het IJsrijk. Maar ik wilde meer vrijheid, dus heb ik meegevochten in de Oorlog van de IJsklauwen, om de onafhankelijkheid van het Noordelijk IJsrijk.’ Ringo dacht aan de geschiedenislessen die Khalid hem vroeger had gegeven. ‘Wat?!’ riep hij uit. ‘Maar… maar die strijd was eeuwen geleden!’ De wolf knikte somber. ‘Ik weet het, ik weet het. Toen ik won, ben ik in het Noordelijk IJsrijk gaan wonen. En op dat moment vond ik de Koningsgrot. Ik dronk veel te veel van het koningswater. Nu heb ik de controle over het ijs, ben ik sterker geworden, wijzer, en krijg ik voorspellende dromen. Maar het allerbelangrijkste: ik ben onsterfelijk geworden.’ Hij nam even een adempauze en vertelde toen verder: ‘Ik kan niet meer van ouderdom sterven, alleen door ziekte of door vijandelijke klauwen. En zoals de zaken er nu voor staan, denk ik dat dat laatste punt weleens gevaarlijk kan worden.’ Hoofdstuk 2: Invasie Er klonk gebons op de stenen. ‘Binnen’, bromde Khalid. Daarna versmalde hij eerbiedig zijn ogen. ‘Malhoudi, ben jij dat? Wat kom je hier doen?’ De leeuw zuchtte. ‘Nog steeds geen spoor van Ringo?’ ‘Nee’, mompelde de gnoe. ‘De laatste keer dat hij gesignaleerd is, was bij de grens met het Vuurrijk.’ Malhoudi snoof. ‘Ik had hem nog zó gezegd nooit dat rijk binnen te gaan! Sinds Ying daar de macht gegrepen heeft gaat alles mis.’ Khalid lachte. ‘Wat had u dan gewild, majesteit? Dat hij naar het Houtrijk was gevlucht? Dat is toch net zo gevaarlijk?’ ‘Maar we grenzen aan drie rijken’, bracht de koning hem in herinnering, ‘dus waarom is hij dan niet naar het Waterrijk gegaan? Dat zijn onze bondgenoten!’ Het bleef even stil in de ruimte, totdat er een schreeuw van buiten klonk. ‘HET VUURRIJK IS DE GRENS OVERGESTOKEN!’ gilde een wachter. Malhoudi brulde boos. ‘Khalid, jij en de rest van de Raad moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg! Je weet wat er bij het Houtrijk gebeurd is!’ ‘Maar…’ protesteerde hij. De leeuw keek hem even indringend aan voordat hij naar buiten rende. Khalid sloop weg van de kamer en zag Moala, de kraanvogel uit de Raad, zitten. Hij was verscholen achter een steen. Nu hoorde de gnoe duidelijk het strijdgeweld van buiten. ‘Kom mee’, fluisterde hij. ‘We móéten hier weg!’ Moala knikte zwijgend, en trippelde achter hem aan. ‘Waar is de rest van de Raad?’ siste de kraanvogel. ‘We kunnen niet weg zonder hen!’ Khalid zuchtte. ‘Ik heb geen flauw idee.’ Hoofdstuk 3: Beloftes Ringo rilde toen hij door het gordijn van water liep. ‘Welkom terug’, fluisterde Luca in zijn oor. Nu beklom Boltian, met behulp van handige inkepingen in de rotswand, naar boven. ‘Vanaf die richel spreekt hij ons altijd toe’, legde de sneeuwpanter uit. Jihu boog als eerste zijn kop, daarna ook Myo en Luca. Ringo volgde snel hun voorbeeld. ‘Beste verzetsleden!’ riep hij uit. ‘Wij zijn hier bijeen gekomen om een nieuw lid te verwelkomen!’ Hij gebaarde met zijn kop in de richting van de wasbeer. Ringo stapte naar voren, en Luca knikte. ‘Je doet het prima’, murmelde ze. ‘Nu zullen wij de regels introduceren’, gromde Boltian. Luca kwam naar voren. ‘Regel 1. Verraad zal tot opsluiting leiden, of erger.’ Myo was aan de beurt. ‘Regel 2. Elk nieuw lid moet een test afleggen, om te zien of hij of zij goed genoeg is.’ Jihu nam nu het woord. ‘Regel 3. Wees bereid je leven te wagen voor anderen.’ Boltian was als laatste aan de beurt. ‘Regel 4. Iedereen moet deze regels uit zijn hoofd weten en foutloos op kunnen zeggen.’ Daarna keek hij naar Ringo. ‘Jonge wasbeer, van ver gekomen,’ dreunde zijn stem, ‘komt uit een koninkrijk van hoge bomen. Is opgegroeid in een rijk vol warmte, maar die warmte vulde niet zijn hart.’ Hij nam even een adempauze. ‘Ben jij bereid je bij ons aan te sluiten en beloof je onze regels te volgen?’ Ringo slikte. ‘Ik ben bereid.’ Nu glimlachte Boltian. ‘Vanaf nu ben je één van ons. Ik ben trots op je.’ Nu kwamen alle leden één voor één op hem af trippelen om hun snuit op zijn kop te leggen. Jihu, de olifant, moest erg ver bukken voordat het lukte. Nu ben ik echt officieel lid. Als laatste kwam Boltian. ‘Welkom in het verzet’, gromde hij. ‘Ik ben bang dat ik slecht nieuws heb.’ Ringo spitste vragend zijn oren toen Zia door de opening stapte. ‘Ik moet je wat vertellen, jonge wasbeer’, hijgde de wilde hond. ‘Het Zandrijk is aangevallen!’ Hoofdstuk 4: Overal ‘Wat?!’ gilde Ringo. Zia boog zijn kop. ‘Het spijt me voor je.’ De wasbeer kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en rende weg. Waarom ben ik weggegaan? Weg van het Zandrijk? Hij dacht aan Khalid. Toen het Vuurrijk het Houtrijk binnenviel, werden alle raadsleden vermoord. Zou het nu net zo gaan? Gelukkig had het Zandrijk een groot leger (tenminste, dat beweerde de koning, Malhoudi). Of was die bewering opschepperij geweest? Plotseling hoorde hij pootstappen en draaide zich om. ‘Luca, wat moet je?’ bromde hij en haalde zijn voorpoten door de aarde. De sneeuwpanter kwam naast hem zitten. ‘Kijk’, fluisterde ze en wees naar de twee kuiltjes in de grond. ‘Het Symbool van de Koningen. Zolang we dat teken in ere houden, kan er niks gebeuren.’ Ringo wist dat Luca de leerlinge van Boltian was, dus ze zou het wel weten. Verlegen haalde hij zijn schouders op, en Luca vertelde verder. ‘Kijk toch om je heen. Overal is het teken!’ De wasbeer sprong op. Ze heeft gelijk! besefte hij opeens. Hij keek naar een boom, een kleine esdoorn. Een of andere vogel had er twee gaten in gemaakt. Twee gaten… twee ogen… ze waken over je zoals een koning over zijn rijk waakt! ‘Kijk bijvoorbeeld eens naar de waterval’, ging de panter verder. ‘Kijk: daar boven zijn er twee stenen, die zorgen dat het water zich splitst. Twee stenen, twee ogen, snap je?’ Ringo keek vol bewondering naar de waterval in de verte. ‘We moeten maar eens teruggaan naar de grot’, bromde Luca nu. ‘Zia’s nieuws moet besproken worden, vind je niet?’ Ze knipperde meelevend met haar ogen. Onderweg naar de grot herkende hij het symbool in alles: bomen, planten, stenen, en zelfs in zijn pootafdrukken in het zand! Lichte tevredenheid spoelde over hem heen. Zelfs als het Zandrijk verloren zou gaan, was het symbool er altijd nog. Hoofdstuk 5: Weerzien Hij had gevochten. Vele, vele dagen, allemaal voor niks. Ze waren toch verslagen, ondanks hun enorme leger. Hij, Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk, had verloren! Boos trippelde hij de grot in, en hoorde hij hoe er een steen voor de uitgang werd geschoven. Langzaamaan werd het donker, en het duurde even voordat hij een spleet tussen de rotsen vond. Nét groot genoeg om doorheen te kijken. Verlangend rekte hij zich uit en keek door het gat heen. Eerst zag hij niks, alleen een stenen muur. Toen ontwaarde zich een gestalte, die tegen een wand aan lag. Met een vreugdevol gespin herkende hij zijn vriend. ‘Palmus! Je leeft nog!’ riep hij verrast uit. Het hert tilde zijn kop op. ‘Malhoudi?’ fluisterde hij hees. ‘Ja, ik ben het’, gromde hij. ‘Hoelang zit jij hier al?’ De voormalige koning van het Houtrijk keek door de kier heen en mompelde: ‘Al veel te lang.’ Toen pas zag de leeuw in de verte twee stoffige plekken, twee ondiepe kuiltjes. ‘Is dat het Symbool van de Koningen?’ vroeg hij ademloos. ‘Ach ja. Laten we maar moed houden’, spuugde Palmus. ‘Wat maakt het ook uit? Ying zal alle rijken overnemen, en al mijn raadsleden zijn dood.’ Nu dacht Malhoudi aan Khalid, Moala en de rest van de Raad der Wijzen uit zijn rijk. ‘Al mijn raadsleden zijn gevlucht’, zuchtte hij opgelucht. ‘Ik heb Moala bevolen om naar het Waterrijk te gaan. Daar zijn ze veilig, aangezien alleen Coral de kracht heeft om de zee te laten wenden.’ ‘Daar ben ik niet zeker van’, murmelde Palmus. ‘Bij mij is één lid gevlucht: Grijs. Maar hij zal wel dood zijn.’ De koning van het Zandrijk knikte. ‘Ja. Hij is van uitputting gestorven, dichtbij de grens. Zijn zoon, Ringo, heeft het wel overleefd.’ Heel even was er een vonkje van hoop in Palmus’ ogen, totdat de leeuw verderging. ‘En eerlijk gezegd, heb ik geen flauw idee waar Ringo nu is.’ Hoofdstuk 6: Wie goed doet... Zia was nog bij de grot, toen Luca en Ringo terugkwamen. ‘Sorry’, mompelde Ringo. ‘Ik-ik was een beetje van slag.’ De wilde hond glimlachte geamuseerd. ‘Een béétje?’ Jihu, de olifant, kwam tevoorschijn uit de grot. Hij paste maar net door de opening, en Ringo grinnikte: ‘Nou, ik ben blij dat we geen olifant uit het Zandrijk hebben in het verzet, die zijn nog veel groter dan Jihu.’ Opeens viel er een doodse stilte. ‘Hoorden jullie ook pootstappen?’ fluisterde Luca. Haar ogen schoten schichtig van links naar rechts. ‘Boltian en Myo zijn nog in de grot’, mompelde Zia. ‘Jullie moeten ze waarschuwen voor naderend…’ ‘…gevaar?’ maakte Ringo zijn zin af. ‘Maar misschien is het gewoon een voorbijganger!’ ‘Maakt niet uit!’ grauwde Zia. ‘Alles kan gevaarlijk zijn.’ De pootstappen werden luider en luider en meteen schoot iedereen terug de grot in. Ringo bleef echter dichtbij de rand en keek om het hoekje. Uit de struiken kwam een rode lynx tevoorschijn. In zijn bek hield hij een bewusteloze slang geklemd. Het duurde even voordat Ringo de slang herkende. Wat? dacht hij. Dat is Marah! Een tweede katachtige kwam uit de bosjes, ditmaal een zwart luipaard. ‘Niet te geloven dat de strijd nu al gestreden is’, gromde het luipaard, die de staart van de slang vasthield. ‘Mee eens’, bromde de lynx. ‘Amper drie dagen en Malhoudi gaf zich over.’ ‘De raadsleden zijn wel ontsnapt, Hiyo’, bracht de tweede wachter zijn vriend in herinnering. ‘Helaas sneeuwhaas’, bromde de lynx en gaapte. ‘Laten we even pauze houden voor we deze gevangene aan Ying tonen. Waarschijnlijk laat hij ons stijgen in rang!’ De ogen van de twee glommen van pret en al gauw lagen ze te slapen. Ringo schoot naar voren en sleepte Marah mee naar de grot. Zia’s ogen stonden woedend. ‘Wat doe je? Neem je die crimineel mee?’ Jihu verdedigde de wasbeer. ‘Wat heb jij daarover te zeggen? Je bent geen lid, en bovendien… elk dier in nood verdiend hulp.’ Zia snoof en rende de grot uit. ‘Wacht!’ riep Ringo hem nog na, maar Luca sloeg haar staart voor zijn mond. ‘Stil, je wilt niet dat de wachters wakker worden. We moeten deze slang naar Boltian en Myo brengen.’ Hoofdstuk 7: Machteloos Ringo’s hart bonsde toen hij over de richel liep, met de bewusteloze slang in zijn kaken geklemd. ‘Luister’, hoorde hij Boltians stem in de verte, ‘we konden het Houtrijk niet helpen, maar deze strijd kunnen we aangaan. We moeten vechten!’ Hij hoorde de stem van Myo: ‘Mee eens. Jij hebt een sterke ijsgave, en ik ben ook wel aardig met mijn vuurgave. Dus…’ Ringo onderbrak hen ruw. ‘Laat maar! We zijn te laat!’ Boos schraapte hij met zijn klauwen over de richel en sprong op het rotsenplateau. ‘Wat bedoel je?’ vroeg de witte wolf verbaasd. Luca kwam hijgend tot stilstand. ‘Hij heeft gelijk. De strijd is al gestreden.’ Myo uitte een jammerklacht en Boltian liet zijn kop hangen. ‘Hoe is de situatie in het Zandrijk?’ vroeg de reuzenpanda. Haar ogen stonden vol onrust. ‘Dat weten we niet echt’, gaf Jihu toe. ‘Maar de raadsleden zijn ontsnapt. Malhoudi is wel gevangen genomen.’ Boltian grauwde. ‘We zijn echt compleet machteloos. Hoe kan het Zandrijk, het rijk met het grootste leger, al na drie dagen verslagen zijn?’ Myo wist daar gelukkig het antwoord op. ‘Nou,’ begon ze, ‘ik denk dat het komt vanwege de selectie.’ Jihu knikte. ‘Ja. Rond de zoveel tijd gaan de wachters van Ying op pad. Als ze iemand zien die ze kunnen gebruiken in hun leger, dan nemen ze hem mee. Ze sluiten de nieuwelingen op totdat er een gevecht is waarbij ze hun hulp nodig hebben.’ Luca gaapte de twee aan. ‘Wat? Maar dat is… gruwelijk!’ ‘Ying is gruwelijk’, gromde Boltian, die niet van slag leek te zijn door deze informatie. ‘En wie is die slang?’ voegde Myo eraan toe alsof ze hem nu pas zag. ‘Hij is een gevangene van Yings wachters’, legde Luca uit. ‘Ze hebben hem bedwelmd met papaverzaad, ik gok dat hij nog wel even slaapt.’ De witte wolf snoof geamuseerd. ‘Inderdaad. Leg hem maar in die rotsspleet daar.’ Ringo zag dat Boltian afwezig leek, en er lag een nadenkende glans in zijn ogen. Toen sprong de wolf op. ‘Leden van het verzet’, murmelde hij, ‘luister.’ De leden keken naar hem, en Ringo nam ze één voor één op. Myo, Boltian, Luca, Jihu… ik ben zo trots dat ik zij aan zij met hun mag strijden! dacht hij. Even wierp hij een blik op Marah. En misschien hoort hij ook bij ons, over een tijdje. ‘Ik heb een plan bedacht’, fluisterde de bewaker van de koningsgrot. ‘En als het goed wordt uitgevoerd, hebben we een kans.’ Hoofdstuk 8: Risico's ‘Een kans?’ echode Jihu verwonderd. Ringo’s hersens draaiden op volle toeren. Wat heeft Boltian in gedachten? De witte wolf schraapte zijn keel. ‘Het plan is als volgt: Eén van ons gaat vrijwillig werken als wachter. Dan moeten we wachten tot diegene de taak krijgt om de geselecteerden te bewaken.’ Luca knikte. ‘Ja, en dan?’ ‘Dan maakt hij of zij de andere wachters onschadelijk en komen wij te hulp om de rekruten te bevrijden. We brengen ze naar het bamboedoolhof.’ ‘Eh,’ mompelde Ringo, ‘het heet niet voor niets een doolhof. Alleen Zia kent de weg daar.’ ‘Dan ga jij Zia halen’, besloot Boltian. ‘Jou vertrouwt hij het meest. Hij wil vast wel meedoen met deze actie.’ De wasbeer knikte vastberaden. Ik moet en zal hem overhalen! ‘Maar wie gaat zich aanmelden als wachter?’ vroeg Luca. ‘Het moet sowieso iemand uit het Vuurrijk zijn’, vond Jihu. ‘En gelukkig wil Ying geen olifanten in zijn leger, omdat die te lomp zijn.’ Plotseling draaide iedereen zich om naar Myo. ‘Dat klopt’, fluisterde de panda. ‘Ik ga.’ ‘Nee!’ gilde Luca. Ze begroef haar vacht in die van haar vriendin. ‘Je loopt een te groot risico’, murmelde Boltian. ‘We kunnen jou niet missen. Wij twee zijn de oudere en ervaren leden van het verzet.’ ‘Maar regel 3 dan? Wees bereid je leven te geven voor anderen!’ drong Myo aan. Ringo stond voorzichtig op. ‘Ik vind dat ze zelf mag beslissen of ze gaat’, vond hij. Jihu was het daarmee eens, en uiteindelijk ook Boltian. ‘Ik kom terug’, beloofde de panda. Boltian keek even naar Ringo. ‘Ga alvast naar Zia toe. Vertel hem alles, maar dring niet aan. Hij moet zelf beslissen of hij zijn leven wil wagen.’ Daarna glommen de ogen van de wolf. ‘En zeg hem dat we, als deze missie achter de rug is, misschien zullen overwegen hem toch lid te laten worden.’ Met een vrolijk gevoel verliet Ringo de grot. Komt het dan echt allemaal goed? Hoofdstuk 9: Sterren Het was een koude nacht, en Ringo zette zijn vacht hoog op tegen de motregen. Zia, die naast hem zat, rilde. Gisteren had hij met de wilde hond gepraat, en samen waren ze opgetogen teruggekeerd naar de grot. Het plan zou doorgaan! Het liefst hadden ze het die avond al uitgevoerd, maar Myo had toen een andere taak: het vangen van eten voor de geselecteerden. Deze nacht mocht ze wél de gevangenen bewaken, samen met twee anderen. Ringo kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en zag Boltian, Jihu en Luca, die een eind verderop zaten, ver van de bewakers af. Alsjeblieft, laat dit plan niet mislukken! bad hij. De wolken pakten zich dreigend samen, maar de regen verdween geleidelijk. ‘Ik begin het koud te krijgen’, bibberde Zia. ‘Waar wacht Myo op?’ Plotseling fluisterde één van de wachters wat en wees naar een boom verderop. Myo greep haar moment en haalde de twee neer. Snel gebaarde ze naar Zia en Ringo, die het doorgaven aan de rest van het verzet. Iedereen rende naar de panda toe. ‘Er ligt een rotsblok voor de ingang!’ riep Luca uit. Paniekerig duwde ze tegen de wand aan. ‘Met onze gaves moet het lukken’, zei Boltian vastbesloten. ‘Ringo, jij hebt de Houtgave niet onder controle, dus jij gaat op wacht staan. Waarschuw ons meteen als er iets aankomt!’ Nu begonnen Zia, Boltian, Luca, Myo en Jihu allemaal tegen de stenen aan de duwen. Ringo beklom de wand en ging op het plafond van de gevangenis staan, terwijl hij rond tuurde. Ik moet alles in de gaten houden! Als ik afgeleid wordt, verpest ik de missie. Opeens zag hij het gras bewegen. En dat was niet gewoon de wind. ‘Het is gelukt!’ schreeuwde Luca. ‘Ringo, maak dat je wegkomt!’ De wasbeer hoorde hoe de rest wegrende, maar hijzelf herkende nu een gestreepte vacht in het gras. Ying stond klaar om zijn vrienden te bespringen! Hoofdstuk 10: Alles of niets Als versteend stond Ringo daar. Hij dacht aan de derde regel: Wees bereid om je leven te geven voor anderen. De wasbeer kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en zag hoe Ying op zijn vrienden afsloop. ‘Nee!’ gilde hij en stortte zich op de tijger, die het uitgilde van pijn. Luca keek hem jammerend aan. ‘Weg hier!’ riep Ringo uit. ‘Ik houd hem tegen!’ Zijn klauwen boorden zich in de dikke vacht van de koning, maar die brulde en mepte hem weg. Luca stond nog steeds te aarzelen. ‘Ga nou!’ riep hij uit. ‘De anderen hebben je nodig! Ga ze achterna!’ Hij kon niet zien of de sneeuwpanter had gedaan wat hij zei, want Ying besprong hem opnieuw. ‘Ik zal jou wel klein krijgen’, siste hij en de tijger gromde. Alsof het een teken was rolde de donder over het Vuurrijk en sloegen er bliksemflitsen in. ‘Ik beheers het vuur’, fluisterde de koning. ‘Was je dat vergeten, held?’ Nu sloeg hij toe met zijn vuurgave en een boom dichterbij vatte vlam. Ringo keek verwilderd om zich heen. Waar is Ying gebleven? Hij spotte hem een eindje bij de boom vandaan. Ying stak zijn poot uit en meteen veranderden de vlammen van richting. Ringo’s maag draaide zich om toen hij besefte dat ze recht op hem af kwamen. Nee, laat me niet sterven zonder te weten of de anderen veilig zijn! De tijger kwam op hem af geslopen, langzaam, zodat hij het vuur zou vermijden. ‘Rust in vrede, kleintje’, gromde hij. ‘Je wist al van tevoren dat je nooit tegen mij op zou kunnen. Ik heb van het koningswater gedronken, weet je nog?’ Vastbesloten om zijn macht te tonen, ging Ying op zijn achterpoten staan en brulde, nog harder dan de donder die boven hem raasde. De vlammen waren nu zo dichtbij dat Ringo achteruit krabbelde. De tijger zat, naast de brandende boom, grijnzend te genieten van het tafereel. Plotseling klonk er een onheilspellend gekraak en een gil. De boom viel om! De koning van het Vuurrijk probeerde nog weg te vluchten, maar het was te laat. Er viel een enorme schaduw over zijn vacht heen en daarna was het stil. Doodstil. Nog steeds verdoofd van zijn val, begon Ringo nu te zweten van de hitte. Ik kan het vuur nooit op tijd ontvluchten! Het laatste wat hij zag, was een witte gedaante die over hem heen boog. Al het geluid stierf langzaam weg en het werd zwart voor zijn ogen. Epiloog: Eind goed, al goed ‘W-waar ben ik?’ Traag opende Ringo zijn ogen en voelde een snijdende pijn aan zijn achterpoot. ‘Hij is wakker!’ riep een stem die hem pijnlijk bekend was. Luca? Opeens herinnerde hij zich de witte gestalte die hem van het vuur had gered. ‘Luca?’ vroeg hij en knipperde met zijn ogen. Hij besefte dat hij niet in een vertrouwde omgeving was. Niet de grot achter de waterval, niet in het bamboedoolhof, en ook niet op de stormachtige plek waar hij met Ying had gevochten. Hij schoot overeind en zag Luca, die zorgzaam over hem heen gebogen zat. ‘Is Ying dood?’ hijgde Ringo en voelde alweer een stekende pijn. Luca snorde. ‘Ja, Ringo. Jij hebt hem gedood, je hebt de rijken gered. Je bent nu in de ziekenboeg van het Vuurrijk.’ De wasbeer klauterde rechtop. ‘Ik heb hem niet vermoord. Ik had gewoon geluk dat die boom omviel, dat is alles.’ Nu klonk er een andere, geamuseerde stem: ‘Serieus? Dat zou wel erg toevallig zijn. Besef het nou: het was de Houtgave die je gebruikte. Het is je gelukt.’ ‘Boltian?’ fluisterde Ringo. De witte wolf kwam aantrippelen, samen met Jihu en Zia. ‘Het spijt me dat Myo niet kon komen,’ zei Boltian, ‘maar zij wordt ergens anders verwacht. Myo is de koningin van het Vuurrijk geworden.’ Luca spinde. ‘We waren nog niet eens bij het bamboedoolhof toen we hoorden dat Ying dood was. Je hebt geweldig werk geleverd, echt waar!’ Haar prijzende worden deden hem rood worden van verlegenheid. ‘Ik neem aan dat het verzet hierbij is opgeheven?’ vroeg Zia met bedroefd glinsterende ogen. ‘Dat denk ik wel ja’, murmelde Boltian. ‘Maar ik zal onze vier regels altijd naleven.’ Luca, Jihu en Zia mompelden instemmend. Toen volgden er nieuwe pootstappen. Ringo zag niet wie er binnen waren gekomen, maar Jihu fluisterde: ‘Kom mee, ik denk dat deze personen alleen met de gewonde willen spreken.’ Nu pas viel hem de brandwond op die Ying veroorzaakt had. Ik heb er wel iets aan overgehouden, dacht hij, maar het was de moeite zeker waard. Toen de verzetsleden de ziekenboeg verlieten, zag hij drie dieren. ‘Malhoudi!’ riep hij uit en negeerde de pijn toen hij op zijn pleegvader afsprong. Daarna gleed zijn blik naar degene naast de leeuw. ‘Marah’, begroette hij de slang. De laatste was een hert. ‘Wie is dit?’ vroeg Ringo voorzichtig. Malhoudi glimlachte. ‘Dat, mijn jongen, is Palmus.’ Met eerbiedig versmalde ogen boog hij voor de koning van het Houtrijk. ‘Ik heb veel aan jou te danken’, zei Palmus tegen hem. ‘Je hebt Ying gedood, en zo het Houtrijk gered.’ ‘En het Zandrijk!’ viel Malhoudi hem bij. ‘En het belangrijkste: mij ook’, siste Marah met een ondeugende blik. Palmus vervolgde zijn verhaal: ‘Al mijn Raadsleden zijn vermoord. Die van het Zandrijk zijn allemaal veilig, in het Waterrijk. Ze komen over een paar dagen hier aan.’ Nu schraapte hij zijn keel. ‘Eh… Malhoudi en ik hebben overlegd, en ik wil je een voorstel doen: Ringo, zou jij in de nieuwe Raad der Wijzen van het Houtrijk willen komen?’ Het tolde in zijn hoofd, en hij wierp een schuine blik op Malhoudi. Die glimlachte droevig, maar knikte. ‘Ik denk dat jij het heel goed zal doen’, fluisterde de leeuw. Nu antwoordde Ringo met een grijns: ‘Ja, dat lijkt me geweldig!’ Hij ging weer liggen, en begon zijn wond te likken. ‘Ik zal je ook leren hoe je je Houtgave onder controle kan krijgen’, legde Palmus uit, ‘en de eerstvolgende bijeenkomst in de Koningsgrot, neem ik jou en nog twee andere Raadsleden mee.’ De wasbeer boog zijn kop voor zijn nieuwe koning en dacht na. Luca en Boltian kunnen weer terug naar de Koningsgrot, Myo is koning geworden, Jihu en Zia kunnen weer hun eigen weg gaan, de geselecteerden zijn vrij, Ying is dood, het Houtrijk en het Zandrijk zijn bevrijd, en ik wordt Raadslid in het Houtrijk. Alles is goed gekomen. Nu ging hij rechtop staan, en schraapte met zijn klauwen over een platte steen die dichtbij op de grond lag. Hij bracht nog een paar krassen toe, en ging toen naast Malhoudi, Marah en Palmus staan. 'Twee ogen?' vroeg Marah verbaasd. De twee koningen keken elkaar glimlachend aan. Het Symbool van de Koningen, dacht hij, het is overal. En nu ook hier. Einde Laat please in de reacties weten wat je hiervan vindt! En kijk voor het vervolg hier: Morgenpoot: Verraad. Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Eeuwige Strijd Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Ringo's Pad Categorie:Raccoon Saga Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's